Tanto
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Se le llama enfermedad de Hanahaki, toses flores hasta morir y solo hay una cura, que la otra persona te ame. Lo amaba tanto que dolía, tanto que estaba enferma, tanto que no podía respirar, tanto que podría morir. [Fictober, Dia 12]


Summary: Se le llama enfermedad de Hanahaki, toses flores hasta morir y solo hay una cura, que la otra persona te ame. Lo amaba tanto que dolía, tanto que estaba enferma, tanto que no podía respirar, tanto que podría morir. [Fictober, Dia 12]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot|Drabble está participando en el Fictober 2019 de los grupos "Muérdago y mortifago" & "Accio Story". Dia 12, temática "Flores"

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

**Tanto**

_"Las flores saben reír, saben sonreír, saben incluso tomar un aire_

_ triste que llega a veces a la desesperación, pero ninguna de ellas sabe llorar" - Malcolm de Chazal_

**1.-**

Se abrazó a si misma soltando un lastimero suspiro, estaba aburrida de esa situación.

Debió hacer caso a los sanadores en el preciso momento en que podía quitar el problema desde la raíz, pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Tomó aire y metió la cabeza dentro de la bañera pidiéndole a Merlín que ese no fuera su fin, había sobrevivido a una guerra y a tantos crucio había recibido durante esta, había vivido lo suficiente para ver a sus mejores amigos siendo felices con sus respectivas parejas, pero sobre todo había vivido lo suficiente para conocer a Harry tanto como le fue posible.

Era como si el chico se le hubiera incrustado en el corazón, casi de manera literal.

Sentía la sonrisa del muchacho tatuado en ella, como si la sonrisa amable y sincera de Harry James Potter le alegrara toda la miseria que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

Sacó la cabeza del agua y comenzó a tocar fuerte y dolorosamente hasta el punto de que la sangre estaba manchando el agua que hasta hace poco segundos era cristalina, colocó las manos en su pecho y tosió con aun más fuerza expulsando de su boca una buena cantidad de pétalos de flores.

De cerezos para ser exacta.

Un llanto estremecedor salió de sus pulmones y las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas con rapidez. El solo hecho de pensar en él le provocaba ese horrible dolor, esa horrible enfermedad.

Si solo se hubiera alejado todo estaría bien, ella podría haberse quedado con algún chico desconocido que la podría haber querido, pero ella era terca y le gustaba el sentimiento de peligro y de poseer lo que no podía tener.

Su estupidez, su sonrisa, su cicatriz, su cabello, sus ojos. ¡Por Morgana como amaba sus ojos color verde esmeralda tan expresivos y melancólicos!

Se pasó las manos por su corta cabellera negra, se sentía ahogada, indefensa, pequeña y tan débil.

Sus manos temblaban, tenía fiebre, se sentía agotada, la garganta le picaba y le costaba respirar. Tosió con fuerza tratando de expulsar la mayor cantidad de pétalos de flores fuera de su sistema, pero sabía que era imposible.

Ya no tenía escapatoria.

Cuando comenzó a sentir el primer síntoma se rio de si misma y de su mala suerte solo porque no creía estar así de enferma.

Mantener conversaciones amenas con Harry dentro de la jornada laboral era gratificante, ella preparaba pociones mientras que el chico las retiraba en caso de alguna emergencia en el departamento de aurores, esa fue la primera instancia en la que pudieron hablar tranquilamente.

En ese instante solo había sentido un dolor de garganta y había soltado una ligera carraspera.

Poco a poco esas conversaciones se hicieron más constantes y a medida que pasaba el tiempo se volvieron buenos amigos. Harry parecía no guardarle rencor y parecía disfrutar de su compañía, un café de camino al trabajo se había vuelto parte de una rutina infaltable los viernes y tenían sus propias bromas internas.

Eran muy buenos amigos, solo amigos.

Los síntomas comenzaron a agravarse sin darse cuenta, Pansy ya no solamente tocia sangre y pétalos, ahora los vomitaba a medida que la fiebre y los latidos de su corazón aumentaban con la sola presencia de él.

Quería alejarse a toda costa y alejar ese sentimiento de su vida, pero era inevitable. ¿Cómo podía quitar ese dolor de su cuerpo? ¿Cómo poner distancia?

Se secó las lagrimas con cuidado e intento levantarse de la bañera sin mucho éxito. Debió tomar la cura, debió exigir que quitaran esas estúpidas raíces de su sistema respiratorio, de su corazón, se sus venas, de su cuerpo, de su vida.

Esa estúpida enfermedad de Hanahaki, si solo hubiera hablado con los sanadores en el primer momento podría haber quitado todo rastro de amor, no solo de amor, podría haber quitado todo sentimiento de su vida.

Lo amaba tanto, tanto que se sentía tonta.

Dio una mirada al papel que estaba en el suelo del baño, aquella invitación al matrimonio de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley había sido el detonante de la fase final.

Todo sería tan diferente si Harry se hubiera fijado en ella.

Respiraba con dificultad, le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar, pero más le dolía ese sentimiento.

_Se le llama amor no correspondido. _

Podía escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo diciéndole aquellas palabras tan dolorosas, por supuesto que sabía que su amor era unilateral, lo que no esperaba es que la enfermedad le pegara a ella de manera tan fuerte y dolorosa.

Una tos mucho más fuerte resonó por toda la casa acompañado de un llanto desgarrador y de una gran cantidad de sangre que le caían por la comisura de los labios.

La fase final.

Los pétalos rosa de los cerezos habían sido remplazados por otro tipo de flor, pensamientos de color violeta.

Lo amaba tanto que dolía, tanto que estaba enferma, tanto que no podía respirar, tanto que podría morir.

Cerró los ojos ante el dolor, respiró profundamente y expulsó una ultima cantidad de pétalos, sonrió pesadamente

— Se le llama amor no correspondido ¿eh? — se dijo a si misma tratando de reírse, pero lo único que logro fue hacer una mueca extraña — Que tonta.

Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su tacto, su amabilidad.

Flores marchitas comenzaron a brotar dolorosamente de las heridas abiertas que tenía por culpa de la misma enfermedad, la mataba por dentro como si fueran rosas llenas de espinas. Pétalos de pansys color negro cayeron sobre la bañera luego de una tos tan dolorosa que por poco y le desgarraba más la garganta.

¿Valia la pena tanto dolor por un amor unilateral? ¿Tanto dolor por un hombre que no sería nunca suyo?

Lo amaba tanto.

Se tapó la boca espantada por la cantidad de flores y raíces que estaban en la bañera ensangrentada y suspiró antes de expulsar un pequeño brote de cerezo acompañado de un grito desgarrador.

Quizás si valía la pena.

Tenia a Harry Potter tatuado en la piel y en su corazón, eso no se lo quitaría nada ni nadie.

Sola en aquella mansión lo único que quedaba era esperar.

Esperar la muerte como una vieja amiga.

* * *

**Nota de la escritora:**

_¿Perdón? ¡Esta vez no quería hacerla sufrir, pero fue inevitable!, en mi defensa de suponía que iba a escribir un Dramione pero como que no quedaba con lo que tenía pensado._

_¿Habían escuchado de la Hanahaki Disease?, es una de las enfermedades ficticias más hermosamente horribles y una de mis favoritas._

_Me niego a dejar el fictober y aunque voy como 10 días atrasada me niego a dejar todo botado._

_Les mando un beso bichitos lectores, gracias por leer todas mis locuras. ¡Dejad sus comentarios! ¡Amo leerlos!_

_Con mucho amor, Holly._


End file.
